This invention relates to the treatment of lead bullion containing copper and other impurities and more particularly to a novel process for separating the metallic lead contained within the dross constituents without the use of the dross reverberatory furnace. Such a process results in the elimination of an expensive, environmentally objectionable operation, without any decrease in performance produced by the conventional "rough drossing" separating and treating operation.